Young Newlywed
by nchapps
Summary: Troy & Gabriella have a really big past. They were sepatated during sophomore year. Now , Junior year and they have reunited. Read and discover their past and see what is ahead of them for the future. NO DRAMA. Troyella. rated M.
1. Meeting Again

**Gabi's POV**  
I was sitting in Ms. Darbus room, thinking about him. My friends, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason were talking about... something. Im not listening.

"Gabi? Gabs? BRIE!" Sharpay exclaimed. She knew Gabi would snap out of it if she called her Brie. She doesn't let anyone call her that for some reason.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT. ONLY HE CAN CALL ME THAT" I screamed. Thank god I didn't scream load enough for the whole class to here me. Only my friends did.

"Sorry. But are you even listening to us?" Taylor asked.

"Oh.. um.. Sorry. I was thinking." I apologized "What were you saying?"

"We were talking about the dance on friday." Chad explained.

"Oh. Yeah. Are we getting-" I stopping mid-sentence because something caught my eye.

"Gabs?" Zeke asked.

"Oh my god." I whispered. Tears are filling in my eyes. "Troy?" I said loud enough for him to here me. He was sitting the next row over and 4 seats back.

"Brie?" He asked. I could see tears in his eyes too. We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds.

**Ms. Darbus' POV**  
I had just walked in. Since the bell hasn't rang, I don't care what my class does. But when I walked in, I saw Gabriella Bolton and our new student standing and staring at each other. The whole class was silent and looking at them. I was very confused and curious, so I watched.

**Taylor's POV**  
The whole gang was talking minus Gabi. She looked like she was thinking or daydreaming. Sharpay got her attention by calling her Brie. She never let anyone call her that and no one knows why. Well, except her parents. They told me it was a very sensitive subject and to not ask her about it. She's tell me when she was ready. She started talking to us, but then stopped in mid-sentence.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "Troy?" Troy? Who's Troy? She never told me about him.

"Brie?" He asked. BRIE? He is the person that calls her that. Hm... Then I noticed the tears in her eyes AND his. Guys don't cry. Not usually at least. They must be really special to each other.

Then Gabby ran to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was crying really hard. I don't think I have ever seen her cry this hard. He was crying too. Her head was in the crook of his neck and he buried his head in her hair.

"He must be that guy she was talking about when she said only he can call her that." I whispered to the rest of the gang.

"Yeah. Aww. Look at them. They look so cute.. and happy." Kelsi said back.

"But who is he? Ugh! I wanna know!" Chad whined.

**Gabi's POV**  
I ran into Troys arms. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head into the crook of his neck and sobbed. I could feel his shoulders shaking so I knew he was crying too. I felt him put his head into my hair.

"I missed you so much Brie" He whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back.

"I love you. God, I love you so so much." He said.

I was still sobbing but I managed to say it back. "I love you too. So much."

We just stood there, him holding me and running his hands through my hair, and cried. He managed to stop his tears and whispered calming words in my ear.

**  
Gabi's POV**  
"Hi. Im Coach Bolton, the new gym and Basketball coach. Gabriella Bolton and Troy Bolton, I am excusing you for the rest of the day." Jack Bolton, Troy's father said.

"Daddy!" Gabriella squealed. She ran over and jumped on him and hugged him.

"Daddy? That's not her dad. She never told me about him but I saw a picture of him and thats not him." Taylor whispered.

Jack laughed and put her down. "Hi Princess. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a whole year!"

"Eh. I've been.. Yeah. Im sure you've talked to my mom. Daddy? Can I ask you something?" She asked and smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes I have talked to your mother. And we are going to have a serious talk later." He said playfully and she giggled. "Yes, you may ask me something." He said.

"Could you excuse my friends. They look pretty confused and I want to introduce Troy to them." She asked and pouted.

"Oh no. Not the face. Come on Gabs. That is not fair. Okay okay. Go write their names down." He finally said.

"Yay!!" She wrote their name down. "Thank You. You're the best. Will I see you after school?"

"Yep. We will be at your house when you get there. You are riding with Troy after school. We got your car. Alright. I love you sweetie." He answered.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye Dad." Troy said.

"Bye Troy." jack answered

"Come on Troy. Shar, Tay, Kels, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, lets go." Gabi exclaimed


	2. Stories & more Stories

Troy and Brie intertwined their hands together and walked out with the rest of the gang following. Once they were in the hall and Ms. Darbus couldn't see them, Brie jumped on Troy, wrapped her legs around his waist, and they shared a very passionate kiss. They put everything that had built up from the past year. Troy twirled her around and then pushed her up against the lockers. The rest of the gang were confused, but let them have their moment. A couple minutes later, they pulled away breathless. Then they heard a few coughs and some of them cleared their throat.

"Oh. Sorry. Guys. This is Troy. Troy this is Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. Sharpay, we call her Shar, Taylor, we call her Tay, Kelsi, we call her Kels. Sharpay is dating Zeke, Taylor is dating Chad, Kelsi is dating Jason, and Ryan is solo." Gabi explained

"Hey guys" Troy said with his arms around Brie's waist.

"Hey" They replied.

"Um. So. Im guessing you guys are dating. But. Im kinda confused because you have the same last name. How do you guys know each other?" Shar asked.

"STORY TIME!" Brie exclaimed. Troy laughed and kissed her cheek. He loved to see her excited.

"Once upon a time.. Haha just kidding. So our moms and dads were best friends. They went to the same high school and college. Then my mom and dad got married as well his. Both families moved to New York City. Our Moms got pregnant with us around the same time. Troy is 3 months older than me." Gabby started.

Troy picked up where she left off.

"We were always in the same classes. When were were 5, we gave each other our first kiss-" Gabby cut him off.

"I remember it exactly. It was Friday night on August 21, 1996. We laid out a blanket to lay on and watch the stars. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We were laying there in a comfortable silence. I felt eyes on my and looked up at Troy. He was staring at me. We both smiled and locked eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a very soft, gentle, sweet and loving kiss. It wasn't long. Only like 5 seconds." As Brie told the story, Troy was smiling at her.

"Yep. and it was the most amazing first kiss in the world." Troy told them staring into her eyes. He then leaned down in kissed her on the top of her head. "Back to the story. When we were 7, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes. We only broke up only 1 time from then to now. A month into sophomore year, I proposed to her. We got married 2 months later. Um.." At this time he looked at Brie for permission.  


She shook her head no. "I..Im not re..ready. Some other t.. time." Then she starting crying hard.  
He pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Hold on" he mouthed to the confused gang. They nodded. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. Just breathe baby, breathe." he said in a soothing tone.

"I...I'm s...Sorry. It j...just hu...hurts." she apologized still crying.

"Hey Hey Hey, You have absolutely no reason to be sorry. I know it hurts baby. I know. Its okay." Tears were brimming his eyes. He hated seeing her this upset. He hated seeing her upset at all. He kept whispering calming words into her ear. Soon, the sobs subsided to tears, tears to whimpers, whimpers to sniffs.

"Sorry guys." she said.

"Its okay" They told her.

"Anyways, about a year or so after we married, I moved as you know. I've been here a year so I haven't seen him in a year, and now he moved here. For some reason, Troy only knew I lived in New Mexico. He didn't know I lived in Albuquerque. His parents did though. I think they planned this. My grades have gone down from straight A+ to A- or B+." Gabby continued, and directed this next thing to Troy "And Troy here got worse in basketball I hear. Also his grades got worse and we were both kind of depressed for a bit after the move. Now, Troy! How could you let your basketball get worse? Your dad told me you went from getting 10 out of 10 to 0 out of 10 right after I moved, and then went up to 7 out of 10." Gabby exclaimed.

"Well, how could you let your grades slip. Ha, we are even. Plus, I missed you, and you know when something bothers me I can't make many shots. Like whenever we get in a fight mostly, or when you move." He said cutely.

"Aw. Your too sweet." She said back and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then they looked back to the gang.

"Gabs, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your real dad? I mean, I've seen pictures and Coach Bolton is definitely not him." Taylor pointed out. Gabi turned her head and leaned on Troy. She looked up at Troy and he got the message.

"Brie's dad was a firefighter. He was called in on September 11. He died when the towers collapsed. But he did save around one hundred lives. So he died a hero." He explained while rubbing Brie's back. Brie found it comforting when Troy was rubbing her back so she managed to not cry.  


"Oh Gabi, I'm so sorry." Kelsi exclaimed.

She looked at them. "It's alright. Like Troy said, he died a hero."

"Come on. Class is almost over. Let's go back to my house."

No cliff hanger. Cute story of their first kiss huh? Also a sad one about Gabby's father. Read the next chapter.


	3. Family Reunion

Back at Gabi's house  
"Mom!" Brie squealed.  
"Gabs!" Leslie, Troys mom exclaimed. They ran and hugged each other.  
"Oh my. I've missed you so much" Leslie said.  
"Me too mom, me too." Gabi said.  
"Hey Mom!" Troy exclaimed to Maria, Brie's mom.  
"Troy! Hows my favorite son?" Maria asked  
"DYLAN! Get your ass over here and give me a hug." Brie yelled pretending to be angry.  
Dylan ran over scared. " Sorry Gabi!"  
Gabi giggled. "Im kidding Dyl. Chill."  
"oh uh.. I..I knew that." Dylan said.  
"TROY!" screamed a little voice coming down that stairs.  
"STELLA!" Troy yelled as she ran over to him and jumped on him.  
"I missed you so so so so much!" Stella said.  
"I missed you too little sis. I missed you too." Troy said hugging her.  
Gabi introduced the gang to the family.  
"Why was Dylan so scared of Gabi?" Asked Ryan.  
"He isn't quite over what Brie did to the captain of the football team." Troy said laughing.  
"What'd she do?" Chad asked.  
"Freshman year, the football captain, Justin, had our friend Ashley pinned to the locker and she was trying to get away. Brie went up to him, tore him off of Ash, and punched him. She punched him like 5 times over and then kicked him in his front twice. Then she yelled at him. He was so scared he never did that to anyone again. Well, at least when Brie was around. Seriously, she like tackled him. He had been laying on the ground from the 2nd punch and she was sitting on him for the last 3. My dad had to pull her off. She was still kicking and screaming. The whole school saw. My dad was like, "Troy! Calm her down!" and I had to like make out with her in front of everyone. I didn't mind though. Its nothing they haven't seen. Right Baby?" Troy said.  
Gabi giggled. "Yep."  
"Whoa, Gabs has got a vicious side? Who would have known." Ryan said.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Hey Brie. Want to go on a date tonight?" Troy asked his wife.  
"I'd love to!" She answered excitedly.  
"Wear something formal." He told her.  
"Okay. But until then, who wants to go swimming?" Gabi asked.  
A bunch of "yeahs" and "me" were heard.  
The whole gang lived on the same street or the next street.  
"Mom, Dad, what house do we live in?" Troy asked. He hasn't been home yet.  
"Next door on your right." Leslie answered.  
"NO WAY" Troyella said.  
"YES WAY" Leslie, Jack, and Maria said together.  
Brie jumped on Troy and he spun her around. Then, switching Brie's position so she was bridal style, 

they walked out of the house.  
"Hey guys, come back over in about one hour. K?" Gabi asked the gang.  
"Okay" they answered back.  
"Mom, Dad, if you come back over, wait about an hour k?" Troy told his parents.  
"All right." They said.  
Once Troy and Gabby were inside Troys house, he kicked the door closed and pushed her up against it. He kissed her hungrily and she kissed back with the equal amount of force. He ran his hands all over and then tugged on the hem of her shirt. She put her hands up to make it easier for him to lift the shirt off. His shirt came off a few seconds later.  
"Troy... bed... room" Brie said between kisses.

So. Do you guys want detail for this part? Let me know. So they have all reunited! Happy Happy Happy!


	4. Beach & noticing

They made their way to Troy's room without falling. His stuff was already moved in and set up, his parents must have done it for him while he was at school or something. He closed the door and pushed Gabby up against it. Their kiss was getting more heated and rough. She heard a groan from the back of Troy's throat from her hands rubbing his abs and smiled. Gabriella's hands made their way to Troy's pants and unbuttoned them. He let them slide down his legs and he stepped out of them. Troy brought them over to the bed and laid Gabby down with him on top of her. His hands went down to her jeans and unbuttoned them and slid them off her. His hands went to the insides of her thighs and he started rubbing up and down. He heard her moan through the kiss and felt himself stiffening.

Troy started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck and found her sweet spot in seconds. While making his mark, his hands slid to her back and unclasped her bra. He straps went down her arms and he threw it on the ground. After leaving his mark, he moved down to her breast and took one in his mouth and caressed the other one. Troy did the same with her left. Soon, her thong and his boxers were shed and he had put his condom on. He thrust into her and they both struggled a moan. They were reaching their climax.

"I'm almost their Troy!" Gabby said between breaths.

"Then come with me baby" he said back. He exploded inside of her and he felt her walls tighten around him. They screamed each other's names.

"That was…" Troy started.

"Amazing!" Gabby finished.

"I love you Gabriella Bolton." Troy said wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

A few minutes longer, they got up and got dressed and met everyone at the pool. They walked in hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Gabby said.

"Hey" they said back.

"Anyone want to go swimming?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." The boys chorused.

"Actually, I'm going to lay out for a while. Work on my tan and stuff." Gabby said.

"Yeah me too." Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi said.

"Okay. I will come back up here in about a half hour. Sound good Brie?" Troy asked.

"Perfect" She said giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

A half hour later, Troy came up and dried off with his towel. He looked over at Gabriella and saw she was sleeping. The lounge chairs were wide enough to fit two people on it. He climbed onto her lounge chair and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She stirred awake and he heard a slight moan escape her lips.

"Hey." She said in a soft tone.

"Hey Beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She moved down and laid her head on his chest and her body was half on his and half off. She closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. He was soothingly drawing circles on her back and running his hands repeatedly through her hair. In the matter of minutes, she was sleeping again and he soon followed.

"Aw!! Look at them. They are so cute. And their smiling!" Sharpay gushed.

"I honestly don't think I have ever seen her so happy. I truly haven't." Ryan commented.

"Me neither. But come on, let's leave them alone. We can wake them up in 30 minutes to leave." Zeke said.

"Oh my god!" Kelsi said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Look at the size of her hickeys. God she has like, 3!" Kelsi exclaimed. The others looked and saw one on her neck, one that was half covered by her bathing suit top by her breast, and one on the inside of her thigh. Not that she was looking, but she saw the one on her neck and then saw the others.

"Holy Shit!" Chad said.

"Okay guys. Come on." Zeke pulled them away.

**I still have ideas for other chapters, but I need more. Review and let me know if you have any! Read the next chapter!**


	5. Jewelry & more jewelry

15 minutes later, Troy woke up. He looked down at the beauty beside him and smiled. He reached over to get his phone and trying to not wake her up. _4:19_ he thought. _We need to leave soon. I don't want to wake her up though._

He kissed her forehead. "Brie… Baby, wake up. We got to get home and get ready for our date."

"mmm." She put her arms around his neck, her eyes still closed, and kissed him sweetly on the lip. She opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hi beautiful. We have a date tonight." He said back while caressing her cheek.

"Yup, we do. What time is it and when do we leave for the date?" she asked.

"its 4:21. And we should leave about quarter to 7. How much time do you need?" he replied.

"I need about 3 hours. So we should leave now. Fancy right?" She asked.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Let's go find the gang and let them know we are leaving."

"Okay." she told him. He got up and then helped her. They walked hand in hand down to the water.

"Hey guys. We are leaving. We have a date tonight." Gabriella said.

Sharpay squealed. "You have a date. Ahhh! Gabs can I help you get ready. Oh and Tay Tay and Kelsi can come too! "

"Okay okay. Come on then." Gabby said laughing. They all ran out of the water.

"I guess we will be leaving too. Have fun tonight guys." Ryan said.

"Okay. Thanks." Troy said.

_7:15_

"Oh my god, Troy won't be able to breathe when he sees you. His jaw is going to touch the floor! You look amazing Gabby!" Kelsi stated. Taylor and Sharpay agreed.

"Thank you guys." She had to admit. She did look drop dead gorgeous. And Gabriella is not one to have any type of ego at all. She was wearing a black thigh length dress. There was only one strap that had a bow on it. Her hair was up in a messy but styled bun. Her heels were black with gold on the straps. She had 2 gold bangles and 4 black ones. Also, she had a Black Hand purse.** (Picture in profile)**

"Hey gabs, do you still have to engagement right and wedding?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I do. I wear them both." Gabby replied.

"Can we see them?" Taylor asked. She held out her hand.

"It goes my wedding band, engagement ring, and another wedding band. Troy gave me 2." Gabby told them.

"Wow!"

"Oh my god!"

"Holy shit!"

Her engagement ring was a hand-selected princess-cut diamond is near-colorless and prong-set in high-polish 14K yellow gold. A row of princess-cut diamonds complements the stunning center on either side. One full carat total diamond weight.**(picture in profile)**

Her wedding band was a row of nine diamonds is set in 14K yellow gold with a high-polish finish.**(picture in profile)**

On the inside of the first wedding band closest to her, Troy had engraved the word "Always". On the engagement ring was engraved the word "and". On the other wedding back was the word Forever engraved. On the engagement ring, the word "and" was engraved in the center below the diamonds but in the inside. Across from the word "and", "TG" was engraved.

On Troy's wedding ring, on the top inside, Always and Forever was engraved. Across from that was "GT" engraved.

"I know. Aren't they amazing? Troy still won't tell me how much they were. But put all together, they must have been at least 8 thousand if not more. Oh, I need my necklace that I left in the bathroom and a pair of earrings. Can someone go get me a pair while I go get my necklace?" Gabby said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said walking away.

Gabby walked out of the bathroom while trying to clasp the necklace.

She was wearing the journey with a one and one-half carat t.w. diamond necklace. Seven brilliant round diamonds are set on a wave of 14K yellow gold. With 18" box chain and secure lobster clasp. Journey Jewelry symbolizes how a couple's love grows with each step.**(picture in profile)**

"Holy! Gabs you have a lot of jewelry. Oh, these are cute. Oh my god, this necklace is amazing." Sharpay said coming over holding a pair of earrings and a necklace.

The necklace was a 10K gold heart pendant has 20 diamonds in a channel setting with the words "I LOVE YOU" cut into the heart. The rope chain is 18.0 inches in length and includes a spring-ring clasp. **(Picture in profile)**

"Where in the world did you get that?! It's so cute!" Taylor said.

Gabriella took the earrings, looked at the necklace and then walked over to the mirror. "Troy gave me that for my 12th birthday."

She put on her earrings. Her earrings were twists of 10K yellow gold serve as the perfect complement. 1/6 carat total weight. With secure friction backs.**(picture in profile!)**

"What necklace are you wearing?" Kelsi asked. Gabby turned around and showed them.

"YOU HAVE THE JOURNEY NECKLACE?" Taylor yelled. Gabby smiled.

"Troy gave me that the night he proposed."

"Have you always worn that necklace?" Sharpay asked. Gabby nodded.

"And the rings?" Taylor asked. Gabby again nodded.

"How come I never noticed?" Sharpay asked herself.

"I always hid the necklace under my shirt. If my shirt was too low, I wore my hair down to try and cover it. The rings, those we harder to hide. I just tried to not make them noticeable. And if i wore a sweat shirt, I put my hands in my pocket.

"Well, you definitely did a good job of hiding them." Kelsi said and everyone laughed.

"Tomorrow night, sleep over. Whole gang, and we want details. Share some memories. And I want to see what Troy got you for jewelry and to see how lucky you are.


	6. The date

**Minor Correction! to let everyone know, when Gabi was done getting ready and putting her jewelry on, I had said it was 7:15, meant 6:15. Sorry!**

At exactly 6:45, the doorbell rang.

"Okay, we will go get the door, and then you come down. K?" Sharpay asked. She didn't wait for an answer, and just left to go open the door.

"Hi Troy. Gabi is all ready. Come on in!" Taylor told him. When Troy walked in, he saw Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Gabi's mom inside.

"Hi mom. How are you?" He asked Maria, Gabriella's mom.

"I'm good sweetie. Should I expect Gabi home tonight?" Maria asked.

"Nope. She will sleep at my house. God, you have no idea how nice it will be to finally be able to fall asleep and wake up with her in my arms!" Troy said with emotion dripping in his voice.

"And you have no idea how nice it will be to fall asleep and wake up in your arms." Said a voice from the top of the stairs.

Troy turned around and his breathe got caught in his throat. His heart sped up and his mouth hung open.

"Wow" was all he managed to say as she came down the staircase.

"Hi" she said as she reached him.

"God, your beautiful."Troy told her.

Gabi blushed. "Thank you. You scrub up pretty good yourself." She pecked him on the lips and hugged him.

"Mm… you smell good!" Troy said. Gabi giggled.

"Come on lover boy, let's get going." Gabi said. "Bye Mami. I will be home sometime tomorrow. Love you!" Gabriella hugged her mom and then her and Troy were gone.

They drove in Troy's silver 2008 Chrysler Crossfire about 8 minutes until they reached their destination, the beach. They got out, linked hands, and walked a couple of minutes.

Gabriella gasped. "Troy, its amazing."

On the beach, Troy had set a romantic dinner. There was a table set for two, with a white table cloth covering the table, two red candles, rose pedals, plates, silverware, and red napkins set, a radio playing soft music, and a bright full moon in the back ground.

Troy pulled out her chair and they ate, danced, and talked.

Once they were done, they went to Troy's and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Another important thing!

Hey everyone. Sorry for all of the authors notes. But I have a question.

Is there anyone that is reading this who is good at writing sex scenes? If so, would you be interesting in writing mine? I'm not so good at it. If you are interested, let me know. And when I have one coming up, I will tell you where it will be, the mood and all those details.

Thanks!

You can either message me, or review this!


	8. A gift from Troy

The next morning, Maria came over to the Bolton's and woke Gabriella up at 6 telling her she had to fly to Washington for a business trip and that she would be back in 3 days. Gabriella soon fell asleep again.

At 10:30, Troyella was pulled from their sleep to Gabriella's phone ringing.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up." Gabriella said annoyed. Troy calmed her by putting his face in the crook of her neck and placing light kisses on it. Gabriella sighed blissfully.

"Jeez, calm down Gabs. I was just calling to see what the plans are for tonight. And its 10:30, you should be awake by now." Sharpays voice came thru the phone.

"Um… come around 5. Call the rest of the gang and let them know. K? bye." Gabriella hung up.

"How about today, until the rest of the gang comes, we just relax and hang out. I did buy you something that we have to go pick up. So why don't we do that now, and then we can relax for the rest of the day." Troy told her.

"Troy… didn't have to get me anything. And when did you have time to go get me anything?" She asked

"I got here around 2 in the afternoon the day before I came to school. And also I had time while you were getting ready. I didn't know you lived here when we arrived, so I got it last night." He explained. "But let's get up so we can go."

An hour later, they were in the car heading to where they would pick up Gabriella's gift.

"Troy, why are we at a house?" Gabi asked.

"This is where your gift is. Now, no more questions. Let's go." Troy said. He got out and jogged over to Gabriella's side and opened her door.

"Thank you." She said softly. They intertwined their hands and went up to the door and knocked.

A woman that looked about late 30s early 40s answered the door.

"Troy! I've been expecting you. And you must be Gabriella. The amazing girl he was talking about. Nice you meet you. Come on in." She said.

"Hi Anna. Thanks for letting us come pick one up today." Troy said.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm not doing anything today anyways." Anna replied.

"Pick what up?" Gabriella asked Troy. "I'm so confused" she added to herself.

They went through a pair of sliding doors and went outback. When Gabriella looked, she saw 5 little teacup Chihuahuas.

She squealed. "Oh my god, no way. Troy, you got me a puppy?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes I did. But you get to pick it out. Even though I have a feeling I know which one you are going to pick." Troy told her cheekily.

"Oh really? I bet you don't!" she childishly said.

He went over and whispered which one he thought she'd get into Anna's ear.

"Okay. Pick." He instructed.

She went over and sat down on the grass. All of the puppies came running over to her and started jumping on her. She giggled and Troy smiled when he heard it.

'_Wow, he loves her a lot. She just giggles and he looks at her like she is the only person in the world.' _ Anna thought.

The youngest and smallest puppy jumped on her and started trying to like her face and she squealed again and started playing with him/her. Troy and Anna shared a look.

"Troy! Look. It's so cute. Is this a girl or a boy?" she asked Anna.

"Girl. The youngest and smallest." Anna answered.

"Oh my god! Look, her nails are painted pink!" Gabriella gushed. "Troy, I want her. She's perfect for me. For us!"

"And, it looks like I won the bet." Troy stated. "I hope you know what my prize is. And I should be getting it tonight." He added more quietly so only Gabriella could here.

"Troy!" She hit his chest playfully.

"What? I'm just letting you know." Troy said rubbing where she hit him.

"By the way, not tonight. We are having the gang sleep over." She reminded him.

"Crap. Then when we get home." Troy decided. Anna was watching in amusement.

"We'll see." She teased.

"Oh really now? You sure about that?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Yes. I'm sure." She said with uncertainly backing away. She set the puppy down cause she didn't know what he was going to do.

"Well then. I think I am going to have to do something to change your mind." He ran after.

Gabriella screamed and ran. Troy, being the fast runner and fit person that he is, caught up with her easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Ahhh! Troy!" She laughed.

He set her down and she turned in his arms to face her. Their smiles faded as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. They leaned in slowly and met in a soft, sweet, loving, and passionate kiss. Troy's tongue grazed her lips asking for an entrance. She gladly grant him access. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other and smiled softly.

"I love you Brie." Troy whispered.

"I love you too Troy." She whispered back.

There moment was broken by the puppy Gabriella fell in love with whining because it wasn't getting any attention. Everyone laughed.

Gabriella bent down and picked her up. "I want her. She is the one I choose."**(Picture in profile of Puppy)**

"Okay. Then she is the one we will get." Troy told her. "So, how much is she?"

"For you guys, I'll give you a deal. 50 dollars." Anna replied. Troy took his wallet out and gave her 50 dollars.

Troy went up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Lilly. I want to name her Lilly." She said immediately. Her vision blurred

"Lilly Montez. It's perfect." He told her thinking she might want to use her old last name as he brought her to his chest trying to calm her.

"No. Lilly Bolton. She's ours." She let out a sob and Troy tightened his grip on her and ran his hand through her hair. Troy let her cry knowing she needed to get it out. He just held her tight trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Anna was a little away from them wondering why she was crying.

Gabriella's tears stopped about 5 minutes later.

"Thank you so much Anna. I love her. She is perfect." Gabriella told her older women.

"You're welcome. You guys are the perfect owners for her." Anna replied and hugged her.

"Thank you Anna. We will bring her over sometime so you can see her." Troy said as they retreated out the door.

"Thank you so much Troy. Your amazing. I love her. And I love you." Gabriella leaned across the seat and pecked him.

"I love you too. Now, let's go to the pet store." They pulled away.

Troy and Gabriella arrived home at Gabriella's forty-five minutes later.. They had puppy food, bowls, treats, a crate, a brush, and pee pads. They also bought a pink bed for her to sleep in, and a purple leash & harness **(a harness as a collar but it goes around their neck, back, and under their arms.) **They bought some tennis balls & squeaky toys for Lilly to play with. They also bought her a few outfits that she could wear. They picked up some shampoo and conditioner too so they could keep her clean. Gabriella was really excited that Troy let her spoil her.

"Troy, you asked my mom right? I mean about Lilly?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I did. Now, let's settle her in so you can give me my prize for winning." Troy told her winking.

Troy and Gabriella spent the day watching movies, talking, and being cute, and making passionate love.

At 4, they decided they should get up and shower.

"I cannot believe we just had sex 14 times in two hours. I think that's a new record." Gabriella commented.

"You got that right." Troy said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And we didn't have sex, we made love baby." He added whispering in her ear. Gabriella giggled.

They took a shower together, and while they were at it, had sex again. So make that 15. Gabriella put her hair up into a side ponytail. She had a Troy's sweatpants on and his Wildcat jersey. His dad had given it to him since he was going to be on the team. Troy had on a pair of his basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt that had the word Patriots written on it and it really brought out his eyes. And when I say really, I mean REALLY.

When he turned around and faced Gabriella after getting his clothes on, Gabriella gasped and walked up to his wrapping her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"I love your eyes." She said in a soft voice.

"And I love your eyes. But I love you more." He replied in the same tone and kissed her.

The doorbell rang and they went downstairs and opened it.

"Hi Troyella." Sharpay said entering the house.

Suddenly, Lilly came running in and started jumping on Gabriella's leg wanting to be held. Gabriella picked her up.

"Oh my god! You got a puppy!" Sharpay exclaimed

"Yeah. Troy got her for me today." Gabriella said handing her to Sharpay. "Her name Lilly." She added shakily. Only Taylor picked up on this. Troy, also noticing, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder.

"She is so cute. You are so lucky!"Taylor said.

"Wait. Troyella?" Troy and Gabi said together.

"It's your names put together. She thought of it on the way over." Taylor told them.

They all went into the living room and sat down, Sharpay still holding Lilly. But Lilly wiggled out of her hands, and ran over to Gabriella and Troy trying to jump up on the couch. Gabi picked her up and since she was leaning up against Troy, Lilly climbed up and rested right between them and fell asleep on their chest. The girls awed.

"Drinks anyone?" Troy asked.

"Oh, we'll get out own. You wouldn't be able to carry every ones in here. And you don't want to disturb Lilly." Taylor told.

Once they were back in the living room with their drinks, and the chips Chad brought, Sharpay said,

"Let the sleep over begin!"


	9. Sleepover part 1

"Let's play truth or dare!" Sharpay said excitedly.

The boys groaned.

"Aww… please Troy. I really want to play. And I want you to play. For me?" Gabriella said with puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Come on Brie. That's not fair. You know I will do anything for you when you do that face….. Okay, okay. I will play." Troy gave in. Gabi squealed and hugged him.

"Oh, come on Troy!" Zeke complained.

"You are so whipped Troy." Chad said laughing.

"Yep and proud of it." Troy said. He grabbed Gabi by the waist and pulled her into his lap. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips, lingering there for a few second before pulling away.

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jessica awed.

Gabriella leaned her forehead on his and looked deeply into his captivating eyes.

"I love you." She told him softly.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Okay, enough with the sappy love fest. Let's go play." Chad said.

"Me first. Okay. Umm… Gabi, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"Truth. Your dares are harsh." Gabi said.

Sharpay though for a moment before an evil smile formed on her lips.

"Uh-oh." Gabi said.

"What is yours and Troy's record for how many round of sex you guys have had in one day. How long did it take and when?" Sharpay told Gabi her dare.

Gabi and Troy both turned red.

"Isn't that kind of personal Sharpay?" Gabriella asked trying to get out of it.

"Maybe. But you have to answer." Sharpay told her.

Gabriella started mumbling something.

"We can't hear you!" Sharpay said in a sing song voice.

"15 rounds, 2 hours, today." She answered. Her and Troy turned a deeper red.

Everyone gasped.

"Wow. I did **not **expect that it would be that high. 15 rounds in 2 hours, damn. I was thinking maybe 7 times in 2 hours or something." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay, moving on. Chad, truth or dare?" Gabriella asked.

"Can we play this tonight? I want to swim. It is still hot out and it's light out." Chad whined.

"Yeah, I want to swim. Let's go." Gabriella said.

Everyone got changed.

The guys came out first.

Troy was wearing a pair of O'Neill Ringer Board Shorts. They were white with gray and brown plaid.**(picture in profile)** **/productp/11220.htm**

Zeke came out next in a pair of O'Neill Grinder II Board Shorts. They were white with black stripes down the side.**(picture in profile) ****/productp/11125.htm**

Chad came out next in Nike Swim Men's 08 Plaid Board Shorts. They were white with gray, black, and orange plaid. **(picture in profile) ****/productp/11043.htm**

Jason was next. He wore O'Neill Lopez Board Shorts. They were white with light blue, black, bark blue, and brown diagonal stripes.

And Ryan was last. O'Neill Scattered Board Shorts was what he was wearing. They were white, gray, black, blue, and brown patches. They also had black lines running in different directions. **(picture in profile) ****/productp/11120.htm**

Out of the girls, Sharpay came out first. She was wearing a Victoria's Secret Bikini. Her top was white with pink sequin running in lines from the bottom half way up ending in different spots. Her bottoms were similar but the sequin lines where running down instead of up. **(picture in profile) ****www2./commerce/application/prodDisplay/?namespaceproductDisplay&originonlineProductDisplay.jsp&eventdisplay&prnbr9C-221186&page6&cgnameOSSWMBIKZZZ&rfnbr1232**

Kelsi came out next. Her bathing suit was from American Eagle. It was blue with light blue almost white rigged diagonal lines. **(picture in profile)** **/web/browse/outfitbundlepage.jsp?osku1140019&catIdcat90032**

Jessica was next. She got her bathing suit from Victoria's Secret. It was yellow with white polka dots. **(picture in profile)** **www2./commerce/application/prodDisplay/?namespaceproductDisplay&originonlineProductDisplay.jsp&eventdisplay&prnbr9C-221171&page1&cgnameOSSWMMWLZZZ&rfnbr4836**

Taylor was the next girl to come out. Her bathing suit was also from Victoria's secret. It had dark blue, light blue, and green diagonal stripes.**(picture in profile) ****www2./commerce/application/prodDisplay/?namespaceproductDisplay&originonlineProductDisplay.jsp&eventdisplay&prnbr9C-223681&page4&cgnameOSSWMMWLZZZ&rfnbr4836**

Last was Gabriella. Her bathing suit was white and brown stripped. The ties were a goldish color and they went thru little holes along the top of the bottoms as well as the side of the top.**(picture in profile) ****/photo/?nVanessa+Hudgens+Bikini+Hawaii&c9&m15&l1**

When the girls came out, the boys jaws dropped.

"wow" was all Zeke said.

"hot" Chad commented.

"damn" Jason let out.

"holy shit" Ryan said.

Nothing was heard from Troy. They all turned to him.

Troy was still staring at Gabriella, gasping for air. Sure, he'd seen her in a bathing suit before, but there was something about today. Maybe it was the afterglow from all of the love they had made earlier, he wasn't sure.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You look…. Incredible." He said softly, then kissed her.

"You look pretty incredible yourself. But later, your in big trouble." She said.

"Why?" he asked clueless.

"Do you have any idea how many hickeys I had to cover? I am almost out of cover up. You better hope to god it is water proof." She hissed.

Troy grinned sheepishly.

"Secrets don't make friends." Chad interrupted, again.

Everyone laughed.

Troy turned back to Gabi.

"Let's find out, shall we."

Gabi looked confused. That is until she was scooped up into Troy's arms, heading straight for the pool.

"Troy! Don't you –" She was cut off by Troy putting a hand over her nose and mouth and going under water.

"TROY!" Gabi telled once they came up. "I told you –" she was cut off by his lips on hers. When they pulled apart, she huffed.

"Why do you have to be such a good kisser?"

Everyone laughed and join them in the pool.

15 minutes later, Gabriella's phone rang.

She got out to answer it and heard everyone gasp.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi mija. How are you?" It was Maria.

"Oh, hi mami. I'm good. The gang is here. They are sleeping over." She told her mother.

That sounds fun. Are you enjoying your new puppy?" Maria asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes! She is the cutest thing every. Thank you for letting me get her Mami." Gabriella gushed.

"You're welcome, sweetie. What did you name her?" she asked.

"We named her Lilly, Mami." Tears came to Gabriella's eyes. Troy came up to her and hugged her. She laid her head on his chest.

"That sounds perfect, Gabi. I can't wait to meet her." Maria said softly, knowing this was a touchy subject.

Not wanting to talk about it, she changed the subject.

"When is Stella coming home?"

"Around 8 tonight. Abby will be with her." She told Gabi.

"Okay. Well, I have to go. I love you." Gabi said to her mom.

"I love you too. Bye." They hung up.

"We need to talk about it, Brie." Troy told her.

"I know, just please, not now." She said.

"Tonight." Troy said.

"Gabriella Noelle Montez, what is all over your body?" Sharpay questioned.

'_Shit' Gabriella thought._

"Shar, I think you know. They're hickeys."

"You have like, one hundred of them!" Sharpay exclaimed.

She had 4 on her neck, 2 on the front of her shoulders, 1 on her left and 1 on her right breast that was half covered by her bathing suit, 1 below her collar bone, 3 on her hips, 1 below her belly button to the right, 3 inside of her thigh, 1 on the back of her shoulder, and 1 below her left butt. Who knows about the places they couldn't see.

"Yup." Was all she said. She took down her hair and put it up in a messy bun.

"Oh my god! 3 more. Jeez guys." She had 2 below her left ear and 1 below her right.

"And don't think we forgot about you Troy. You have quite a few yourself." Sharpay told him.

"Yup." He said. "13. I counted. Brie has 21 that you can see, and 7 more that you can't." He grinned proudly. Gabi hit him playfully.

"Troy! They don't need to know that." She laughed. "Come on. Let's go inside guys."


	10. MASH & a wedding

Everyone came inside and took showers, Troy and Gabi together so it would go faster. After they were done, they went into the living room.

"What should we do now?" Gabi asked.

"We could watch a movie. Oh my god! Have you ever played MASH?" Sharpay asked everyone.

Only Ryan, Jessica and Zeke nodded.

"Okay. Well, what you do is get a piece of paper and write MASH at the top. It stands for mansion, apartment, shed, and house. Then you have to pick 4 guys if you're a girl, girls if you're a guy. Pick 4 cars, 4 colors for your car, 4 jobs, 4 places to live, 4 pets, 4 numbers for kids, and 4 numbers for how much you get a week for work. Then, in the corner write FAS for girls, FAMS for guys. FAS stands for fat, average, skinny. FAMS stands for fat, average, muscular, and skinny. Then also write RAP for rich, average, poor. And lastly, you write MEDDS for married, engaged, divorced, dating, and single. Once you're done that, the person that is writing everything starts writing little lines and then the other person tells them to stop. Whatever that number is, you go through and count that many and then cross out whatever you land on. Repeat that until there is one option left. And when you're doing the counting and crossing out stuff, pick up after where you landed, don't start over. And what you're left with, that is what your life will be like… Well not really but maybe!" Sharpay explained.

Everyone agreed to do it.

"I'm with Gabi!" Sharpay yelled.

"Me and Jess." Taylor said.

"I guess Chad." Troy said shrugging.

"I will take Jason." Kelsi told everyone.

"That leaved Zeke and me." Ryan said.

They all paired off and completed the game.

"Gabi! You have the perfect life for you!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Troy too." Chad said.

"Shar, yours is good too!" Gabi said.

"Not perfect though! Not like yours." Sharpay told her.

"This is Gabi's. She is married to Troy. She lives in a mansion, she's rich and skinny. She is an actress/singer. She has silver Porsche. They live in Malibu. They have 5 kids together. They have 1 cat, 2 dogs. And she makes 10,000 a week. That is so perfect for Gabi. But you would rather be a math/science teacher right?" Sharpay asked her.

"Brie, what have you been telling them. You and I both know acting and singing has always been your dream." Troy said concern evident in his eyes.

"What? She always told us she wanted to teach." Jess said.

Gabriella crawled over to Troy and sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder and started playing with his shirt.

He noticed her change in behavior and how she got clingy suddenly. She only does that when she is upset, scared, tired, or not feeling well. But he guessed she was upset.

"Hey, what's wrong baby girl?" Troy softly said. He hugged her tighter and stroked her hair.

"I didn't like singing when we were apart. That was our thing." She told him quietly. "And I don't like to think about when we weren't together."

"But we are together now, so there is no need to be sad. That was in the past. This is the present. We are going to need to talk more about everything later." Troy said and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Now, what was your oh so perfect life?" she asked.

"Okay, this is weird. His and Gabriella's are a lot alike. He is married to Gabi. They Lives in a mansion. Troy is rich and muscular. He's the captain of the Lakers. He has a black Infiniti car. They have 5 kids and live in Malibu. They own 2 dogs, 1 cat. He makes 12,000 a week. That's just creepy how much these are alike, man." Chad said.

"Wow." Everyone said.

"Like I always say," Troy started, "we're meant to be together." They finished together. Troy and Gabi leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. Troy lingered there for a few moments before pulling away.

The girls awed and Gabi hid her face in his chest to hide her blush. Troy chuckled and whispered 'I love you' in her ear and she whispered it back.

"Hey, can you guys tell us about your wedding?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh my gosh. It was beautiful." Gabi gushed. Lilly suddenly whimpered. She was on the ground below the couch and couldn't get up. Gabriella picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"It was. As were you. I remember it like it was yesterday." Troy said.

**Flashback**

**Troy was at the head of the church with Zac, Dylan, Corbin, and Lucas.**

**Gabi, her bride's maids and her maid for honors were at the back of the church behind the door. Jack came back.**

"**Okay ladies, it's time." He told them.**

**The doors opened and the flower girl and ring barrier walked down. **

**They chose the flower girl to be Gabriella's very close 4 year old cousin, Sarah. She was wearing a Satin spaghetti strap dress with beaded embroidery and a pick-up skirt. There was a champagne colored silk strap around just above her hips. She looked adorable. (Picture of Sarah & dress in profile)**

**The ring barrier was chosen to be Troy's 6 year old cousin Tyler. He was wearing a traditional tux. He had on a white button up dress shirt with a deep red vest and tie. Over that was the black jacket with black pants and shoes. (Picture of boy and tux in profile)**

**Next, Monique stepped out in an apple red sleeveless chiffon dress with satin beaded straps.** **She was wearing a crystal Y shaped necklace and matching earrings. Her hair down and curled while her bangs were swept to the side. (Picture of dress, hair, and jewelry in profile) **

**Next was Ashley. She had on the same dress as Monique, same jewelry, and similar hair. Her hair was also curled and had he bangs swept across her forehead. (Picture of hair in profile) **

**After Ashley was one of Gabi's maid of honors, Vanessa. Her dress was effortlessly elegant. It was made of soft, satin yoryu for multidimensional texture and a long, graceful silhouette. The dress had a strapless A-line boasts a flattering ruched bodice, punctuated by a flowing tie-back sash at empire waist. It was fully lined with a back zip. For jewelry, she had on a Crystal Pear Drop necklace and earring set. Her hair was up in a loose bun with some hair curled falling down and framing her face.(picture of dress, hair and jewelry in profile)**

**Stella was last before the bride. She had on the same dress and jewelry as Vanessa. Unlike Vanessa's hair that was up, her hair was down and straightened. **

**Finally, the music switched to the wedding song. The doors closed and reopened. Gabriella and Jack were standing there. Everyone gasped and stared in awe. She looked beautiful.**

**Troy was lost for words when he saw her and was gasping for air. Gabriella looked… incredible, amazing, beautiful, breath-taking, and perfect! She was glowing.**

**Her dress was a taffeta pick-up ball gown with beaded metallic embroidered lace on bodice and skirt. Her hair was up in a loose but neat bun. Her veil was finger tip length, tier and pencil edge and scattered squared shaped rhinestones. She was wearing her Journey Necklace Troy gave her the night he proposed. Her earrings were crystal and pearl chandelier. She had a silver stretch crystal bracelet on her wrist. In her hair was a crystal rose pin. (pictures of everything in profile)**

**Gabi got to the alter and Jack handed her to Troy and stay down.**

'**You look beautiful' Troy mouthed.**

'**Thank you. I love you.' Gabi mouthed back.**

'**I love you too.' He replied silently as the priest started talking.**

"**Who gives this woman to this man?"**

"**I do." Maria said standing up, then sitting down.**

**(Forward to the Vows)**

"**Troy, please say your vows." The priest said.**

"**Brie, you have been my best friend my entire life. And you've been the love of my life ever since I found out what love is, which was about at 7 years old. I never thought it was possible to meet your soul mate at only 3 months. Nor did I think you could fall in love at just 7 years old. But man, you were something different. You made me succeed in things I never thought possible. You are my everything, you are my life. I don't think I could survive without you. You are the reason I get up in the morning. I just want to see your beautiful face and hold you in my arms. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my wife, my love, my soul mate. I love you, always and forever." Troy told her softly. **

**He hadn't written his vows. He made them up off the top of his head. Troy knew that if he had written them, he would have forgotten them the moment he saw her. **

**Gabriella was in tears by the time he was done.**

**Troy lifted his hand to her cheeks and wiped her tears. She leaned into his touch.**

**He caressed her chest which calmed her down. Everyone awed at his gesture. Love radiated off of them.**

"**Gabriella, please say your vows." The priest told her.**

"**Troy, you have done so much for me in the past 16 years. There aren't enough words to thank you. What you and I have is something that some people don't even find in a lifetime. And what we have gone through during our time together is something some people don't ever go through their whole lives. You were my first everything, my first best friend, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love, and my first time. And you're about to become my husband and you will be my only husband. I as well never thought it was possible to fall in love so young. The things you make me do, it's crazy. Without you, I have no idea where I'd be right now. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, my husband. I love you, always and forever." Gabriella finished. Both had tears falling.**

"**The rings." The priest insisted. Zac and Vanessa handed the rings to them. "Troy, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."**

"**With this ring, I thee wed." Troy repeated, sliding the ring on her finger.**

"**Gabriella, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." The priest said to her.**

"**Do you, Troy David Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Noelle Montez as you lawful wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" The priest asked.**

"**I do." Troy said, his crystal blue eyes locked into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes.**

"**And do you, Gabriella Noelle Montez, take Troy David Alexander Bolton as you lawful wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" The priest asked again.**

"**I do."**

"**By the power invested by me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The church filled with applause.**

**They leaned in and met in a soft passionate kiss. Gabriella's arms circled while Troy's went around her waist. After a few moments they pulled away.**

"**I now present you Mr. & Mrs. Troy Bolton." The priest announced.**

**Everyone clapped again while Troy and Gabriella shared another kiss before walking down to isle.**

**End Flashback**

"Wow. I wish we would have known you then. It sounds like it was amazing." Sharpay said.

"D you have any picture from it?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, let me go get them." Gabi said. She moved Lilly to Troy and went to retrieve the photo album. After she returned and gave then the photos, she picked up Lilly, sat back down on Troy's lap and set Lilly back on her lap.


	11. Senior Message

**I KNOW I SAID TROYELLA WAS 3 MONTHS APART, BUT I LIED. THEY ARE 5 MONTHS APART.**

The gang was still sitting around the living room sharing memories.

"Oh my god! Troy, I saw Gabi's jewelry box and I was like damn!" Sharpay exclaimed. Troy laughed.

"When you have 10 anniversary celebrations, plus birthdays, Christmas, new years, Easter and the times where I like to be random, you start to run out of things. Also, I know Brie and she absolutely loves jewelry." Troy said. The rest of the gang had confused faces and Gabriella bowed her head knowing what was going to come.

"She does? 'Cause every time someone tried to give her jewelry, she always made them return it or give it to someone else." Zeke stated.

Troy sighed, "Baby…"

Gabriella cuddled further into Troy, "I know, we need to talk about that too. Not now though, when everyone leaves." Troy nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"So why couldn't Gabi stay with you are you go with Gabi when she moved?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"Neither we nor our parents really know. Our parents said maybe it would be good for each of us to have some space after… something happened. It was really stupid, and my parents now realize that it was. I don't know about Maria. I didn't talk to my parents for at least a week. And for about 3 weeks after that, I only answered with yes, no and stuff like that. It took me a while to fully talk to them again." Troy explained.

"I pulled away from my mom too. Rarely ever talked to her, didn't take care of myself either. Although, my mom was actually the one who pulled me out of everything. But I never fully came out of it. I still wasn't doing my best at school and stuff." Gabi continued.

"Wow. That was really stupid. No offence but I am kind of glad Gabi moved here or we wouldn't have met either of you." Jessica said.

"I just wish Troy could have moved with me at the time." Gabriella commented.

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, it is already 11. We should get to bed. We should have another sleep over next week to continue all of these stories though." Ryan said.

Sounds of agreement we heard.

"I will go to check on Stella and Abby." Gabriella said getting up.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall to her sisters room and opened the door. They were sleeping peacefully so she went back down stairs.

Troy was putting Lilly in her bed that was placed right next to their sleeping bag. Gabi collapsed onto the couch.

"God, I didn't realize how tired I was." She complained.

"Well it has been a long day filled with lots of excitement." Troy said. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, setting her down in the open sleeping bag.

"Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her forehead as to say 'Your welcome' and then got in the sleeping bag with her. She moved so she was laying against him with her head on his chest, her arms resting on his stomach and one of her legs draped over one of his legs. He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to his body.

"I love you." He said to her softly.

"I love you too." Gabriella said in the same tone. She quickly drifted off to dreamless sleep with him staring at her before following.

Their friends smiled at them before drifting off to sleep themselves.

The next morning, Troy slowly was pulled out of his peaceful sleep due to the sun on his face. Once his vision adjusted to the brightness, he looked down at his wife with a smile forming on his lips.

"You really love her don't you?" A voice said. He whipped his head up to face the owner of the voice. Taylor. Sharpay, Jessica, Kelsi and Ryan we also awake.

"Jeez, you scared the shit out of me. How long have you been up?" Troy asked.

"We've been up for about a half hour. We've been sitting here for the past few minutes watching you stare at Gabs." Ryan answered.

"Oh. Well, to answer your question Taylor, yes I do love her. Very, very much." Troy told her.

"Hey Bolton, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh god, what did I say this time about Brie?" Troy groaned.

"How did you know you said something about Gabi?" Jessica asked.

"Brie, my mom, my dad, Maria, Greg; Gabriella's dad, Ashley, teachers, Corbin, ect…" Troy explained. "They said they've never heard me say anything except something about Brie." The girls awed.

"You only kept saying her name and saying "I love you". Kelsi told him.

"What were you dreaming about anyways?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. I didn't dream last night." Troy answered.

"You weren't dreaming and you were sleep talking? Weird." Jessica commented.

"I usually don't dream when I sleep talk. I don't need to dream. Actually, I dreamed quite a lot while me and Brie were separated, but I usually don't dream when we are together." Troy said, then nuzzling Gabriella's hair.

"Why can't we have boyfriends that sweet?" Taylor asked the girls. They all just shrugged while Ryan tried to defend himself.

While that was going on, Gabi started to wake up. Troy leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too baby girl." Troy whispered back.

An hour later, everyone was up and eating the breakfast that Zeke cooked.

"What are we doing today?" Chad asked.

"I have to work on my senior message for the year book." Gabriella told them.

"Senior message?" Troy asked confused.

"Seniors write a message that will be put in the year book. You can thank your parents in them, or tell your friends something, write to your girlfriend/boyfriend. Stuff like that. They are due on Thursday." Gabriella explained to him. "I will explain it more later." Troy nodded.

"Shoot, I haven't even started mine." Sharpay exclaimed. Everyone else agreed saying they hadn't either. So they decided that is what they would start out with doing.

They were all gathered around in the living room with papers and pens.

"How long can they be?" Troy asked.

"Well, the longer they are, the more money it is. The longest you can have is 1 page. 1 page which is 12x9 is 21. Half a page which is 6x4.5 is 17. A quarter of a page which is 4x3 is 13. 3x3 is 9. 3x2 is 5." Gabriella explained. "I'm doing one page but I'm also putting pictures so my writing isn't going to be a full page, probably half a page."

"That's what most of us are doing." Taylor said.

"Alright. Thanks."

Two hours later, they were all done.

"Who wants to read their message first?" Kelsi asked.

"I will." Taylor said.

"These 4 years at East High have gone by extremely fast.

Mom & Dad; Thank you for supporting me and encouraging me. I don't know where I would be without you. You pushed me to the best I could be and you don't know how grateful I am, even though I resented you guys some time. Thanks again. I love you.

Zeke, Jason, and Ryan; we have been friend for 7 years and I want to thank you for making them memorable. You've been the best. For all the times you were there to comfort me when Chad was being a lunkheaded basketball guy or when I was upset and Chad was away, thank god. Love you guys!

Troy; we may have just met, but I think we will get along. Not just because you're my best friends husband or because you make her happy, but you're a nice guy, so I think we will be good. And thank you for making Gabs happy. Don't break her heart or else.

That goes for the rest of you boys too. You hurt your girlfriend/wife, I swear you better run. I will be after you, as well as the rest the girls.

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jessica; I've known you guys for so long and you have been there for me through some really tough times for me. You've been my best friends and you will be my lifelong friends. Thank you so much for all you have done for me. I love you guys.

Gabriella; so I've known you for about a year, and I feel so close to you. You became such a close friend in so little time and I know we will be friends forever. When you came to East High, I was so happy that I finally had someone that was into the same things as me. I know you will Through the past year, you've been the one I came to talk to if I have problems and thank you for all of the advice and support you have given me. I love you.

Chad; I've known you since 2nd grade. We have been dating since 8th grade, and you are the love of my life. You've been amazing through everything. Thank you so much. You have no idea what you mean to me. I have no doubt in my mind that in the future we will be married and have a family. We've had our share of fights, but we've also had our share of happy times and amazing memories. I absolutely cannot wait to see what memories we make in the future. You're my best friend, my love. I love you so much."

"Wow, that was really good." Kelsi said.

"Thanks." Taylor replied.

"I love you too." Chad said and sweetly kissed her. Taylor smiled.

Everyone got up, hugged her and thanked her for what she said.

Chad read his next. Then Sharpay read hers, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Jessica. Gabriella was next.

"Mom, Mommy Bolton & Daddy Bolton; Thank you for all you have done for me in the past 17 years and thank you for accepting and supporting everything that's happened. I love you guys so much!  
R.I.P Daddy- 9/11. I love you & miss you. R.I.P Lilly Bolton. I love you baby girl. 2/24/06" A few tears ran down her cheeks but she wiped them. She felt Troy put his head in her shoulder.

Taylor Mckessi, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Neilson, and Jessica Landry; you are my best friends. You became my sisters in so little time. You helped me through the tough times when I first move here and I have to thank you so, so much for that. We share so many memories that I will always remember. All the advice you've given me, it's all been so helpful. Love you all!

Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans, and Jason Cross; you guys are the best. I swear, no one could have made my 2 years at East High funnier than you guys Chad & Jason. Zeke, thank you for helping me with cooking. And more important, helping Bolton with his cooking. And Ryan thanks for helping me with drama class. Love you guys!

My leading man, the love of my life, my husband, Troy; you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I don't even know where to start. I've know you since the second I was born. Mom always said you were the first person I locked eyes with when I first opened them. We have been through so much, but we got through it all. Why? Because we are meant to be together. I honestly do not know what I would do without you by my side. I have already experienced that and I never ever want to experience it again. And thankfully, I won't have to. I love you so much. Like we always say, always and forever."

Suddenly, a muffled sob was heard in the silent room. She felt her neck and shoulder getting damp and felt Troy's shoulders shaking. She turned and pulled him to her tightly.

"Why us, Brie? Why did she have to die?" Troy repeated over and over, adding in a few "I love you".

She just held him, rocking him back and forth replying with "I love you" when he said it. Tears leaked from her eyes for Troy, for the pain he was in, for the pain she was in, for her loss.

The gang just watched, not knowing what to do. The girls had tears rolling down her cheeks from the sight in front of them. Even the guys had tears in their eyes.


	12. Troy's senior message

Monday morning came fast and Gabriella was up getting ready for a new week of school. Yesterday the gang had left around 2. After Troy's break down, he had fallen asleep.

_Flashback_

_15 minutes later, Gabriella heard his breath even out. She looked down and saw he was asleep. She looked back up to see the gang with confused faces._

"_I'll explain later. I need Troy awake when I tell you and he should be awake when I tell you anyways. But right now he needs to sleep." Gabriella said softly. Everyone nodded. _

_Everyone who hadn't read their senior message, minus Troy, read theirs._

_30 minutes later, Troy stirred. A whimper escaped his past his lips. Gabriella pulled him closer and kissed his forehead._

"_Shhh… It's okay. I'm right here." She whispered._

_Troy calmed immediately. He nodded and cuddled further into Gabriella. _

"_Hi." He whispered._

"_Hi baby. How you feeling?" Gabriella asked._

"_Better. I haven't… I haven't cried like that since… since you left." Troy said._

_Gabriella nodded. "Hey, you want to read your senior message now? Everyone else has read theirs." Gabriella said changing the subject._

_It was then he remembered the gang._

"_Uh… yeah." He grabbed his paper._

"_Dad, mom, & mom Montez; Thanks for all of the support you have given me over the years. Dad, thanks for pushing me to my best. I wouldn't be the basketball player I am now without you. And thanks for all of the advice you've given me. Mom, thanks for teaching me everything you know. I am so proud to be able to say you are my mother. And don't worry; I will always be your little boy. Mom Montez, thank you so, so much for giving me permission to date your daughter, and more importantly, marrying her. There is no way I could ever repay you. You've been like a 2__nd__ mother to be. So thank you._

"_R.I.P Carlos – 9/11. Forever loved and missed.  
R.I.P Lilly Bolton – I love you baby girl. 2/24/06." A few tears ran down his cheeks and Gabriella reached up and wiped them. He whispered a faint thank you and she responded by putter her head on his chest and nodding. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close._

"_Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jessica; We haven't known each other for long, but I already feel a special connection with each of you. You guys are already like my sisters and I already feel the need to protect you. For the time I have not been here, thank you for watching over Brie. She told me all the things you've done for her and I can't thank you enough. I can't wait for the memories we create in the future. We already have some great ones. _

"_Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason; Again, we haven't known each other for a while, but we already get along so well. I need to thank you guys for what you done for Brie while I wasn't here. She also told me what you've done for her. So thank you for keeping her safe for me. Can't wait for basketball. Hope I make the team!_

"_My wife, my love, my soul mate__** (A.N- if you don't remember, he said that at the end of his vows.)**__; you never cease to amaze me. I remember the first time I saw you; how could I forget? My mom was leaning over to look at you with me in her arms. I was looking at you too. Your mom was holding you. You finally opened your eyes for the first time and they looked straight at me. Weird how I remember it though I was just 5 months old. I didn't think it was possible to remember something from that young. We have been through more than some people have in a lifetime. Sometimes I wonder how we made it through that. Then I remember why. Because I love you more than life itself; and you love me too. Always and forever._

_Class of 2009, Congrates!"_

_Gabriella had tears in her eyes; happy tears. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too princess."_

_End Flashback_

"Whatch ya thinkin' 'bout?" Said a voice. Gabriella jumped.

"Jeez Troy! Don't do that. You scared the living daylight out of me." She exclaimed hitting his chest. He chuckled.

"Sorry. But what were you thinking about? You were pretty gone." Troy commented.

"Oh, actually I was thinking about yesterday, and your senior message." She told him.

"Really? Why's that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking how much I like when you're emotional around me. Not that I like when you're upset or anything. I'm just glad you don't think your too manly cry. I think crying makes a guy more manly actually." She explained.

"Would you like to elaborate on that last sentence?"He asked. They've had this conversation a few times. But he forgot why she thinks this.

"I think guys have to be stronger to let them self cry and let them show emotion. Most guys think guys don't cry, so it takes more strength to let them self cry; especially in front of girls." She explained.

"Now I remember. Come on, we got to go or we will be late." Troy said.

"Are you excited for basketball tryouts?" Gabriella asked.

"Very." Troy said opening the door for her.


	13. My Valentine

**I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO GO TO THE LINK IN MY PROFILE CALLED MY VALENTINE AND LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS PART. THEN WATCH THE VIDEO! [:**

So far, they were half way through the school day. It was free period right now and the Wildcats were in the gym. Troy, Chad and Zeke were playing basketball. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Jessica and Ryan were on the bleachers talking and were listening to Gabriella's I-pod which was plugged into her portable I-pod speakers; the music was blasting so the boys could hear it while playing.

Suddenly, the familiar cords of a new song fill Gabriella's head and a bright smile took over her face. Her head whipped over to see if Troy recognized the song flowing from the speakers. He was looking straight at her with a smile gracing his face. The rest of the wildcats watched in confusion as they walked up to each other. There expressions soon turned to awe as they watched the couple wrap their arms around each other and start swaying slowly. There was complete silence in the gym except for the music coming from the I-pod.

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

"You're so beautiful." Troy whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

Gabriella's eye's fluttered closed and a soft smile played on her lips.

"You said those exact words to me the last time we danced to this song." She pointed out in a tone that matched his.

"I did. I also told you that I loved you." She made a sound of agreement.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

"And I'm going to tell you again. And again. And again until the last breath of air I breathe"

"Are you?" She asked trying to push back the tears that clouded her vision.

"I am. I love you Gabriella Noelle Bolton. I can't express in words how deep my feeling run for you." He tenderly said. Gabriella finally gave up trying to push back her tears and let them cascade down her face.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton, more than anything in this world." She told him.

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

"It seems like it was just yesterday that we were dancing to this during our first dance as husband and wife." Troy stated.

"I know. Time goes by so fast. Sometime I wish it would all just slow down, to a stop." She told Troy. "Like right now."

"Yeah. I'd give almost anything to save this moment." Troy said nuzzling the top of her head and breathing in her scent.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time..._

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

They clung to each other tightly, as to freeze time and store the moment. Troy pressed sweet kisses to the top of Gabriella's head, temple, forehead, or any other place he could reach.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

Removing her head from the place on Troy's chest, Gabriella brown eyes locked with his blue eyes. Like magnet, their lips came together and connected in a sentimental kiss. Lips moved together as they pulled each other close so no space was between any parts of their bodies. Still swaying, they pulled away as the song came to a close and rested their foreheads against each other, eyes still closed, savoring the moment.

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Silence filled the gym. Taylor turned off the speakers to stop the next song from playing. Jack had come out from his office when he heard the song blasting. They all watched the couple in admiration. They had to be the most in love couple in the world. Even Chad and Jason were thinking that. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jack thought Troy and Gabriella were more in love than him and Lucille.

Clapping filled the gym and Troy and Gabriella were knocked out of there trance. As they looked around, color crept up their necks up to their faces and sheepish smiles flooded their features.

"Wow. That was…" Jessica started.

"The sweetest thing in the world! You guys are so cute. Oh my god." Sharpay sqealed.

After school, basket ball tryouts took place. The girls sat on the bleachers and watched. There was one other junior besides Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason named Blake Johnson trying out. Six seniors named Aaron Black, Jacob Tran, Jared Dramor, Nate Cruise, Cody Owen, and Xavier Wesley were senior. Four guys named Jimmie Zara, Donny Dion, Tyler Nagle and Josh Nagle were freshman trying out. Lastly Brad Reed, Brian Dellem and Chris Jones were sophomores. In total, 18 people were trying out and 12 people would make it.

Troy had been basketball captain at our old school back in New York even though he was a sophomore. There were two captains there and the other one had been a senior.

After two and a half hours of tryouts, it was finally over. Most of them were good, some of them… yeah. Troy was amazing and Chad, Zeke and Jason were pretty amazing as well. Coach told them the list would be posted in 2 hours so they should come back and check. A couple guys walked over to the girls and started hitting on Gabriella. They knew the other girls were taken. Apparently word hadn't gotten around to them that Gabriella was taken.

During the year Troy wasn't here, guys were constantly asking Gabriella out or flirting with them. It was no secret that she was East High's most beautiful/hottest girl. But no one could figure out why she had always seemed disinterested or never went out with anyone. Well, they were about to find out why.

"Yo! Wesley, Tran! Get away from my wife!" Troy called.

"Whoa… Troy man, sorry; we didn't know. I swear if we would have known, we wouldn't have hit on her." Xavier told him. You could tell Troy was already very respected and liked on the team. Jacob and Xavier weren't bad guys. They were just big flirts. They weren't violent, players or anything. They knew that women should be respected. Again, they just liked to flirt.

"Just don't do it again." Troy stated. He scooped Gabriella up and set her on his lap.

"Hey baby girl." He cooed nuzzling her nose with his.

"Hi." She said in a soft voice.

"I love you." Troy breathed.

"I love you too." Gabriella loving replied.

"Well, what do you know. Troy Bolton is whipped. You're a softly too." Xavier said in a joking tone.

"Only when it comes to Brie and –" He cut himself off.

"And who?" Jacob asked.

"No one." Troy said in a pained voice. Gabriella turned in his grip so she was straddling him.

"Troy. Why don't you go shower and dressed. I think it's time we talk about it. And everything else." Gabriella said in a soothing tone. Troy nodded but made no move to get up. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and pulled her tighter to him. She felt her neck get slightly wet and his shoulders shook slightly and knew he was crying. Tears filled her eyes and she ran her hands through his hair to sooth him.

The gang watched with sad and curious eyes. Xavier and Jacob watched in shock as they watched Troy cry. Once they got over the shock, they watched with sad and curious eyes also.

**This wasn't very long. Neither were most of the other chapters. I plan for the next one to be quite long. Hopefully the chapters from now on will be long. And I will try very hard to update soon. I'm quite excited to write the next chapter. I think a lot of questions will be answered.**


	14. The talk

Troy and Gabriella silently made their way to the rooftop, hand in hand. Once they reached the bench, Troy sat down sideways so his back was against the arm. He pulled Gabriella down so she was in between his legs and they were laying stomach to stomach and her head on his chest. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"When I moved away from you, I was devastated. I stopped doing all things that reminded me of you because it was too painful, hence the singing stuff, and the jewelry. I didn't care for my grades, I never went to basketball games, and I closed myself off from everyone. I don't think I've truly smile since we were together. My friends don't even know the real me." Gabriella started. Troy was quiet, pain rising in his eyes as the thought of the pain his wife went through.

"I hated basketball. The only reason I kept playing was because I knew you'd want me to. Our friends would tell me that I was never happy. They would get frustrated because I pushed them away and closed myself off. They understood though. My mom was constantly worried. I skipped meals sometimes, never really had a proper conversation with either of them until about 5 ½ months ago. They tried to send me to counseling; didn't help." Troy told her.

Silence.

"I cried myself to sleep every night…" They said in sync.

Silence.

"I wish I could have been there for you." Troy said and held her tighter.

"Me too."

Silence.

"Why didn't our parents let us stay together? Our daughter had just died a month prior, damn it. It wasn't fair." Gabriella angrily yelled, though not loud.

"I don't know baby. I am in no way defending them; what they did was not right. But maybe they thought after a month we were over it and decided it was better for us to have some alone time. I really don't know though. But whatever the reason was, they were wrong. It just made everything worse. Did you know the only thing keeping me from committing suicide was you? I thought very seriously about it. But then I thought, 'No, I can't do that to Brie.' I promised myself that as soon as I was out of high school, I would fly here and get you." Troy admitted. Gabriella gasped when he mentioned the suicide and tears made their way down her face.

"Please. Never, ever think about suicide again." Gabriella pleaded. "But I have to be honest. I thought of doing it too." Gabriella sobbed and then heard a sob that hadn't come from her.

"No." Troy shook his head and then leaned his forehead on hers. "Don't you dare ever think about it ever again. Do you hear me?" Troy demanded. His tone had so many emotions; plead, demand, broken, shock, unsettled, anger, disturbed, love, compassion, and so many others.

"I won't. I promise. But you have to promise too." Gabriella replied.

"I promise." He hesitated. "Unless something, which nothing will, were to happen to you." He finished painfully. The thought of something happening to Gabriella practically killed him.

"Troy." Gabriella whimpered.

He hushed her. "You don't have to worry because _nothing _is going to happen to you."

"If you get that exception so do I." Gabriella told him.

"Brie-"

"Troy." She cut him off. He kept silent knowing he wouldn't win this one. He cringed even thinking that the exception applied to her promise too.

Silence passed through the couple again.

"Why do you think it happened to us? Why did god take her away from us?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I believe everything happens for a reason. Maybe we weren't meant to be parents at the time. Maybe we were meant to lose her so we could be separated, and then our relationship would be stronger. And we would know what it was like to be apart and it would never happen in the future. Either way, I don't like it. But it was meant to happen. There is some lesson involved that we were meant to learn. I just wish we could have learned it a different way." Gabriella explained. Troy nodded.

Silence.

"If we hadn't lost Lilly, what do you think we would be doing?" Gabriella questioned.

"I think we would be here in Albuquerque since your dads company did want to transfer him. I think we would be on our way home to see our daughter and we would play with her for a while before going to do our homework. We would lay her in-between us on our bed. She would nap while we could do homework. After that, we could cuddle on the couch with Lilly and watch a movie. We could feed her, sing to her, and put her to bed together." Troy answered.

"If only…" Gabriella trailed off.

"I never want to experience the pain I've felt over the past year ever again. It hurt so much." Gabriella sobbed. "Being on the opposite side of the country from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Please never leave me again Troy, no matter what our parents or anybody else does. Please." She clung to him sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh, Brie. It's ok. Don't worry; I will never ever leave you again, no matter what. I promise. We will forever be together." Troy soothed her.

They laid there for a while and Gabriella felt her eye lids grow heavy. Troy watched her sleep peacefully for a while before he gave into his own tiredness and fell asleep holding tightly to Gabriella.

TroyellaloveT

An hour and a half later, Troy slowly woke from his sleep. Looking down, he saw she was still sleeping. Troy checked his phone for the time and figured they should get home soon. Thankfully they didn't have any homework to complete so they would cuddle back up in bed or on the couch when they arrived home. Deciding not to wake her, Troy carefully repositioned her so he was holding her as you would a baby rocking him or her to sleep. He stood, again trying not to wake her, and descended down to stairs and toward the exit of East High. He set her in the passenger's seat when they reached his car and buckled her. Sitting in the driver's seat, Troy buckled himself, started the car, and started on his way home while holding onto his wife's hand.

When they arrived home, he picked her up out of the car and brought her inside. He lay on the couch and laid Gabriella on his chest. Gazing at her, he rememorized each detail on her mesmerizing face. The lip gloss on her full lips was still slightly shinny but was wearing off. The nostrils on her button cute nose were faintly widening as she inhaled and shrinking when she exhaled. Her cheeks had light mascara trails from the crying she had done. Her eyes which were peacefully close had no eye shadow on, for which he had persuaded her this morning not to wear any because she was gorgeous without make-up. Sadly, he hadn't persuaded her to wear no make-up considering she had a light coat of foundation on and some mascara on her eye lashes. Her dark curls were spread out on his chest and he took a deep breath in to fill his nostrils with her unique scent. She simply looked stunning.

She stirred, coming back to consciousness. As he looked at the clock, he realized he had been staring at her for over an hour. He kissed her forehead.

"Hi, beautiful."

Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and his breath caught in his throat.

"Hi." She whispered her voice thick with sleep. She noticed that she was no longer on the roof top but instead at Troy's house. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"We slept for an hour and a half on the roof top, plus the ride home, plus the hour here. I'd say about 3 hours or so." Troy answered.

"Oh, wow." Gabriella said surprised. "You should have woken me."

"Nah. You know I love watching you sleep. Plus, I haven't really gotten my time to do that nor rememorize your face since we've been back. I was staring at you since we got home and when you started waking up; I hadn't even realized I'd been staring at you for the past hour." He paused she looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed and looked away. He still made her blush after all these years.

"I love you." She told him returning her gaze to him.

"I love you too."

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Gosh, time fly's FAST. I hadn't even realized this long had passed and suddenly I was like, 'sh--! They're gonna kill me!' I've been so busy with school, and doctor's appointments, and cheerleading practice and competitions ranging from Massachusetts to Rhode Island every weekend. January-May is hectic times for me every year. I'm still trying to find out what's wrong with me. I've got another test at the hospital on Monday. Wish me luck. Again, sorry. I know I always have excuses so I'm sorry for that too. But they're true. I promise. I will really try to update more often. I'll try hard! Love you guys!**

**P.S. Sorry it's not very long. I tried to make it longer. I'm not good with lengthening these. **

**P.S.S. This chapter would have been up earlier but FanFiction would not let me post it! :(**


	15. Authors Note READ!

Hello Readers!

First off, I'm sorry about the lack of updates. But I am warning you now; there will not be frequent updates as there have never been. Hopefully though they will not be as spread apart as this last one has been. I am working on the next chapter as of now. Sadly, my passion for writing is not as strong as other writers on this website. And my passion for reading is far stronger. I'm thinking maybe I should get a co-writer. It might help with the lack of updates. So if you're interested, let me know and I will read one of your stories to see if I like you. And we both have to have the same passion and dedication to Troyella, of course. Hopefully my next chapter will be up sometime this week. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates.

-nchaps

P.S. I have made some edits to my chapter _Mash & a Wedding_. They are not big edits. They consist of the area of the wedding flashback. Just some edits in the vows. But if you want, go back and read it. But it's nothing big. I am re-reading this story and have found a few grammar errors and stuff. And I found that the beginning of the story sound kind of… "kidish". The writing is not very good. So I might be making some edits there too. But I will let you know when I do.

Look for the updates!


	16. Sick & the Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Airline speeches. I found them off the internet although I added a few of my own touches to them and changed the airline name. I also do not own US Airways, High School Musical

December; such a beautiful time of the year.

Winter is just starting and the snow falls, covering the cold, hard ground layer by layer. Trees lose their leaves and snow replaces them as it gently lies on the branches. Young kids are playing outside, bundled in their snow gear and building snowmen or having snowball fights. Couples, young and old, sit by the fire drinking hot chocolate while snuggled under a warm blanket. And Christmas; it sneaks up fast. The houses are decorated with Christmas lights and reefs. Some have blow up Santa's and light up reindeer on the front lawns. Christmas trees are set up in windows, beautifully decorated with lights, glass balls, and family ornaments.

You got to love December.

It's finally December for the gang and Winter break is practically here. Their parents have surprised their kids with a trip to Colorado to a ski resort. They all were beyond ecstatic. It is currently the last day of school before break and the atmosphere was buzzing with gossip of what people were doing during vacation. It's free period with the gang and they are in the senior lounge.

"Dude, seriously, you've never skied?" Chad asked for the tenth time.

"Dude, seriously, stop asking me that. I've told you no. I only snowboard. Brie and I took lessons when we were younger." Troy answered.

"Wow. I can't believe you've never skied." Chad said.

"Let it go!" Troy and Gabriella yelled unison. Everyone laughed.

"You guys do that all the time," Sharpay told the couple before adding, "It's so cute!"

Gabriella blushed and hid her face in Troy's chest. Troy just chuckled and kissed Gabriella's hair.

"Has anyone's parents told them the room assignments?" Taylor asked.

"Brie and I are sharing a suite. And her parents have their own and mine have their own." Troy told everyone while pulling Gabriella on his lap from her current position beside him with her face still in his chest. She moved her head from his chest to her favorite spot between his neck and his shoulder. Troy could tell from the dead, although still light, weight that she was falling asleep. They didn't get a lot of sleep the night before.

"You guys are so lucky you get to share a room. My parents have their own suite and then me and Ryan have around own separately." Sharpay said.

"Troy's my husband. And it's not like they don't know we have sex." Came the sleepy and muffled voice of Gabriella. Her head hadn't moved so that was the reason it was muffled.

"My parents planned for Kels, Tay and I for sharing a room. My sisters are sharing with my parents." Jessica stated.

"My parents also have their own with my brothers." Kelsi said.

"And my parents have their own." Taylor told.

"Chad, Jason and I are sharing." Zeke said. "My parents have their own with my sister and brother."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sharpay spoke up.

"Okay, here's the plan. Zeke, you'll come in my room, and Jessica will go into Ryan's. Troy and G are obviously set. Then Chad, you will go into Taylors room which leaves Jason in a room by himself. Kelsi can go in there. Then Chad and Taylor will have her room to themselves. Just make sure you're parents don't find out. Everyone good with that?"

"Huh?" Jason and Chad asked at the same time.

"Jason you just go to Kelsi's room and Chad you go to Taylors. Okay?" Sharpay said irritated.

"Yes, Ma'am." They said.

The warning bell rang. They have 5 minutes to be in class.

"Baby, you got to wake up. We have to get to class." Troy softly said. She moved but didn't quite wake up.

"Come on, baby. Please wake up." Troy pleaded.

"No." Gabriella whimpered and clung tighter to Troy, nuzzling her head into his neck. Something was wrong.

"Gabriella, sweetie what's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly. She moaned and Troy felt her forhead. She was warm.

"Shit, how didn't I notice this before." Troy scolded himself.

"Stop." Gabriella uttered. "Not your fault."

"Come on." He lifted her. "Let's get you home."

"No. Need School." She said, too tired to complete her sentence.

"We will stop at each class to get our work, okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm going to bring her to the nurse, then go to our classes, and tell my dad we are leaving. We will see you tomorrow at the airport." Troy told everyone. Everyone gave Gabriella a hug and kiss on the cheek or forehead and Troy made his way to the nurse.

"Mrs. Newman?" Troy asked the nurse who was sitting at her desk looking over papers.

"Yes?" She asked looking up. She caught sight of Gabriella. "Oh dear, come and put her on the bed."

Troy tried to set her down but she clung to him and whimpered his name.

"Sweetie, I'm going to be right here. It's okay." He told her, trying to get her grip off him.

"No." She whimpered again. A few tears got through her closed eyes and fell down her cheeks. Troy saw them.

"Sh, don't cry, I'm staying right here. Come on Baby Girl. I got you." Troy said. He picked her back up and sat down on the bed with her and placed her between his legs. "There you go. All better?"

She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Mrs. Newman smiled at the sight of them. "Okay, so what is going on with her?"

"Well she fell asleep on me during free period and when she woke she was just so tired. So I felt her forehead and it was warm. We were up all night also." Troy answered.

"Well, let's start off with taking her temp." Troy slipped the thermometer between Gabriella's lips and under her tongue. It read 101.4 degrees.

"Oh, wow. She definitely has a fever-" Mrs. Newman was cut off by Gabriella,

"Troy." She moaned, opening her eyes. She fidgeted in his grip, turning her head, nuzzling further into Troy or holding her stomach.

"Shit, got a trash can or bucket?" Troy asked the nurse.

She got a bucket and handed it to her. Gabriella leaned over Troy and the side of the bed and threw up, over and over. Troy took the elastic from her wrist and tied her hair back and then rubbed her back.

"Go get me a wet face cloth, cold or just a paper towel if you don't have that. Get me a glass of water and another paper towel to wipe her mouth. Could you also reach in my bag and get a piece of gum. She hates the taste of throw up." Troy ordered. She returned with all things. Luckily they have face clothes.

"Troy, make it stop." She cried as she dry heaved. Troy patted the cold face cloth along her face and neck. Tears were swiftly falling from her eyes and down her face.

"Baby, I wish I could. It's almost over." Troy told her in a pained voice. Finally her stomach calmed and she fell back against Troy while he continued with the face cloth.

"Bring her home and make a doctor's appointment to make sure it's not the swine flu or anything serious. My guess is that it is a 24 hour flu bug or something. Lots of rest and orange juice. Pamper her, okay?" She told him.

"I always do. I believe you're suppose to pamper your wife twenty four seven, no matter the circumstances." Troy said smiling.

Mrs. Newman was shocked when he said wife. She should have put it together though. Hello, they both have Bolton as a last name and it is obvious they aren't brother and sister. "Well, you seem like a good husband."

"The best." An exhausted Gabriella said.

"All I do is love her. She deserves better than me." Came Troy's modest reply.

"Shut up." Gabriella demanded weakly. She added an _I love you _before sleep took over her fragile body.

"I love you too, Beautiful." And he kissed her forehead.

Once they left the nurses, Troy carried Gabriella to all the classes they haven't had and got the work they would miss. After, Troy walked to his dad's office to tell them they'd be leaving.

"Hey dad. Could you call us out?" Troy asked when he walked in.

"Troy. Oh! Gabriella, is she alright?" Jack asked concerned.

"She's sick. Her temp. is 101.4 and she just threw up in the nurses so I'm bringing her home and calling the doctor." Troy explained.

"Alright. I'll run to the office now. Take her home. Pamper her. Well, you already do but –" Jack rambled but Troy cut him off.

"I got it dad. But I really want to get to home to bed. We'll be at ours, k? Bye."

"Okay. Bye."

As Troy was leaving, obviously still carrying a sleeping Gabriella, people stopped him saying "hello" or "what's up". He would quickly reply with "going home" and then start walking about. Suddenly a blonde girl stepped in front of him. He thought he recognized her as a cheerleading, a very "air heady" ones.

"Hey Troy." She spoke in her high-pitch voice and she giggled an unbelievingly annoying giggle.

"Damn it! Can't people see that my wife is sick and I'm trying to get her home?" He all but yelled. Gabriella stirred.

"Sh. Calm down baby." Her voice was thick with sleep.

"Shit. I'm so sorry sweetie. Go back to sleep okay." He apologized. She nodded.

Troy walked around the blonde who now had a shocked face on and knocking her with his shoulder though not purposefully. Once home, he carried her to his- technically their- bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. Troy stripped her of her clothes and replaced them with one of his t-shirts and boxers. He covered her with the blankets and then set off to get some things for her. He got a wet face cloth, a bucket, a thermometer, some water and orange juice- her favorite, and some mouthwash. Returning to her, he set them next to him and lay down next to her. He took her in his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Lucille came in to wake them at 4:30 a.m. Their flight was at 6:15 a.m. which meant they have to be there by 5:15 a.m. The night had been rough for them both. Troy took her to the doctors and she had said that it was most likely twenty-four to forty-eight hour flu. After both showering at about 6, they both fell back to sleep at about 7. Between throwing up and Gabriella having a hard time sleeping do to plainly not feeling well, neither got much sleep. That made waking up this morning not easy for both of them. Although Gabriella was still not feeling well, she was feeling a bit better than the previous day. She was exhausted, though. Troy let her sleep in until five minutes before they needed to leave. Once Troy and Jack got all the luggage into the car, Troy went up to wake his wife.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." Troy cooed while rubbing her back.

"mmf." Gabriella's eyes fluttered. Troy chuckled. He helped her get up and get dressed into some jeans, one of his shirts and his sweatshirt. Troy quickly grabbed some medicines including Nyquil, a trash bag, a face cloth with a cold bottled water and put them in a small bag. He then went back to Gabriella and picked her up, seeing as she had fallen back to sleep. Then, Troy went to the car and they left to the airport.

"US Airways Flight 363 nonstop to Denver, Colorado is now boarding those with wheelchairs and young children." A peppy female voice called over the intercom.

"Everyone get your stuff together, we are next." Jack told the kids.

"Now boarding all first class." The Bolton, Montez, Danforth, Mckessie, and Evan families stood, plus Zeke and Jessica. Sharpay and Ryans parents had insisted that they would get them first class tickets so their kids could be with their boy/girl friend. They had all gotten first class where as everyone else had gotten the standard business class.

Once everyone was on the aircraft, the Captain decided to start his usual speech.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. Welcome aboard to US Airways. We are departing from Albuquerque, NM and arriving in Denver, Colorado. I am your Captain, Joseph Baltmore. To operate your seatbelt, insert the metal tab into the buckle, and pull tight. It works just like every other seatbelt, and if you don't know how to operate one, you probably shouldn't be out in public unsupervised. In the event of a sudden loss of cabin pressure, oxygen masks will drop from the ceiling. Stop screaming, grab the mask, and pull it over your face. If you have a small child traveling with you, secure your mask before assisting with theirs. If you are traveling with two small children, decide now which one you love more. Your seat cushions can be used for flotation, and in the event of an emergency water landing, please take them with our compliments. Smoking in the lavatories is prohibited. Any person caught smoking in  
the lavatories will be asked to leave the plane immediately. We have eight emergency exits, two in the front, four in the middle, two in the back. Again, they are for emergencies ONLY, not for free fall skydiving. Moving on, we will be arriving at our destination at 7:31 a.m. The current temperature in Denver is 10 degrees. Those of you staying there, I'd say you're crazy but I will keep my thoughts to myself. We will be approaching the runway momentarily so please buckle up and enjoy the ride. Thank you, and remember, nobody loves you, or your money, more than US Airways." Passengers of the aircraft were hysterically laughing, Troy and Gabriella especially because of their lack of sleep.

"Gum?" Troy asked Gabriella while holding a piece out.

"Thank you." She took it.

"Come here, baby. Lean on me. Go to sleep." She obeyed and was sleeping in minutes.

About a half hour later, the captain came back over the speaker,

"Folks, we have reached our cruising altitude now, so I am going to switch the seat belt sign off. Feel free to move about as you wish, but please stay inside the plane till we land... it's a bit cold outside, and if you walk on the wings it affects the flight pattern."

Troy laid both of their seats back into a flat position. He readjusted them both, putting her half on top of him just like she likes. He took a pillow and placed it behind his head and placed it over them both. Nuzzling his face into her sweet-smelling hair, he fell asleep.


	17. Not a chapter, AN

This is going to be some upsetting new for those of you who like my stories… I'm not continuing them. I'm sorry! But let me explain before you kill me!

School is kicking my ass right now. I'm a girl who usually gets 90's and I have two low 80's right now. And I have wanted to go to Stanford University since… forever. I can't remember a time I haven't wanted to go. And with my grades right now… I won't get in.

So, why is school kicking my ass? That answer would be cheerleading. I have cheerleading practice 7 days a week. Monday through Friday after school, I have practice 3:30-5:30. I don't get home till 6:30 and then I eat, do homework and go to bed. On Wednesdays, I don't get home till 8. Saturday I have 3 hour practice but then after, I make time for friends. I know some of you may say that, that time could be used for writing, but I never see my friends anymore and I'm not going to cut them out of my life, I need them. I only hang out with my friends once a week. Sundays, from 9 am to 6 pm I am not home. And when I get home I eat dinner, do homework, and go to bed. But this week is the last week I will get home at 6. Usually I am gone from 9 am-12 pm. I eat lunch, and do my homework from 12-3. At 3 pm, I have an hour to shower and get ready. Leave at 4, practice 5-8. Get home at 9. I am on two cheerleading teams, one of them practices on Sunday which is my all-star team. My high school team practices Monday through Saturday. Competitions from both teams start in January and it will get even crazier. Sorry if I bored you with my life schedule but I thought you should know what my schedule is like so you would understand the situation I am in.

Maybe next summer I will write some short stories or one shot. But I simply don't have time to write. I barely have time to read.

So what will I do with my stories? I am selling them. Private message me or post reviews letting me know which story you will like. Then I will read a few chapters from one of your stories to see if you would be the right person for it. Please, if you want any of them, let me know. A lot of people like my stories, though I don't know why because I personally don't think I'm a good writer, and they want them to continue.

I'm very sorry I can't continue them. But I will do my best to make sure they are in good hands.

Nicole


End file.
